Erick Avari
Erick Avari (1952 - ) Film Deaths *''The Beast Of War (1988) ''[Samad]: Shot repeatedly in the back by George Dzundza (after being made to wade out into a lake) as Jason Patric looks on in shock. *''The Mummy (1999)'' [Dr. Terrence Bey]: Sacrifices himself to allow Brendan Fraser and the others to escape, ultimately being torn apart by Arnold Vosloo's brainwashed slaves. *''Planet of the Apes (2001)'' Tival: Mauled to death (off-screen) by Michael Clarke Duncan during the final battle. *Tales From The Crypt Presents: Ritual (2002) Peter Winsvold: *''Daredevil (2003)'' [Nikolas Natchios]: Impaled through the chest when Colin Farrell throws Ben Affleck's billy-club at him. His character later reappears in the spin-off Elektra '''''in a flashback, instead portrayed by Kurt Max Runte. *Flight of the Living Dead: Outbreak on a Plane (2007)'' [Dr. Leo Bennett]: Hanged in the plane's cargo when a couple of wires wrapped around his neck when he fell from a tunnel from above the plane's luggage box. He later comes back as a zombie after getting bitten by dozens of zombies in the cargo. TV Deaths *Murder, She Wrote: Mrs. Parker's Revenge (1996)' [''Raul Jaffa]: Killed with a lethal injection by Gustav Vintas. *''Alias: Breaking Point (2003)'' [Dr. Vasson]: Impaled in the neck when Jennifer Garner Threws a Scalpel on him while trying to Prevent her Scape from Prison. *''Heroes: Seven Minutes to Midnight (2006)'' [Dr. Chandra Suresh]: Neck snapped by Zachary Quinto in Erick's taxicab. (The character's death was established in the first episode Genesis, but is seen in a flashback/vision in this episode.) *''Human Target: Victoria (2010)'' [Gerard]: Shot by a mercenary during the imagined flashforward to the motorcade ambush. In reality, he dies from a gunshot wound inflicted upon him by one of Christina Cole's bodyguards. *''NCIS: Los Angeles: Endgame (2012)'' [Hosein Khadem]: Shot to death (off-screen) by either Linda Hunt or Alon Aboutboul on a beach. His death is confirmed when Miguel Ferrer informs Linda. Video Games Deaths *''Zork: Grand Inquisitor'' (1997) [Grand Inquisitor Mir Yannick]: Falls to his death after being struck by a blast of magical energy at the top of the satellite tower. Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1952 Births Category:Indian actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Voice Actors Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Actors who died in Stephen Sommers Movies Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Actors who died in Kevin Reynolds Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in the Aliasverse Category:Marvel Stars Category:People who died in a Planet of the Apes film Category:People who died in a The Mummy film Category:Drama Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:The X-Files cast members Category:People who died in Murder She Wrote series Category:Alias Cast Members Category:Castle Cast Members Category:People who died in a Tales from the Crypt film Category:The Mentalist Cast Members Category:Home Alone Cast Members Category:Daredevil Cast Members Category:The West Wing Cast Members Category:Major Crimes Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Richard Donner Movies Category:The OC Cast Members